Nyctophilia
by Alice Underland Loves Hatter
Summary: A girl, Jasmine Firn, meets two special boys when running from mutant hunters. Victor Creed and James Howlett as children. OOC, possibly. OC/?
1. Prolouge-Hide and Seek

Prolouge-Hide and Seek

A wolf howled in the distance as a young girl ran through a dark forest in Northern Canada in 1845. Jasmine Firn had been running since she'd turned twelve. It's been almost four years. She'd ditched the mutant-hunters a few miles back. They were fast, but she was faster.

There was a mansion up ahead. Her old friend, Christa, worked there after she left home. She'd gotten letters for a while telling of a family of three, James Senior and Junior, and Elizabeth Howlett. Maybe they'd let her stay there. She knew she couldn't go home. Not after what happened.

She slowed to a stop, pulling a shaking, dirty hand through her even dirtier platinum blonde hair. Jasmine steps up the short walk, and knocks on the tall, oak doors. A few moments later, a young woman came to the door. She looked twenty-something, with brown eyes and hair. She was a sort of ordinary beautiful. "I-I was wondering if I could possibly stay the night here. I promise I'll be gone by morning." The woman looked skeptically at the blue-eyed teen. "There are...men...after me. They want to hurt me…" The elder of the two pulls the other into the house, pulling the door shut behind them.

"My name is-"

"Elizabeth. I'm Jasmine." The woman blinks, surprised. "My friend, Christa, she worked for you."

"Christa Jackson?" She nods. "She left for America a while back. My husband is upstairs with my son, James. He's sick." Jasmine smells the air woman was telling the truth about the males. There were two other presences, though. Another boy, about fourteen, and a man. The boy is upstairs, whilst the man is outside. The boy is like me, a mutant. The man on the other hand, is inebriated. As the door is being pounded upon by the man, I slip into the shadows, pulling myself out on the top of the staircase. The man bursts in, grabbing Elizabeth by the arm with the hand not holding a shotgun. Another man rushes downstairs, and is shot by the drunk. The younger boy, looking about ten, sprints down after him in a bathrobe, and leans down by the fallen man.

"J-James?" Jasmine hears faintly. Then the man's head falls back silently. The boy is shaken out of his shock by rage, bone claws creeping from between his knuckles on either hand. He roars, then proceeds to run toward the drunk, stabbing him fatally.

"He-he wan't your father…..Son." Then he, too, falls dead. Jasmine's eyes widen in shock as James pulls his claws out of the cooling body.

"What are you?" Elizabeth whispers, disgusted. Jasmine is disgusted as well, but at the fact that a mother could turn so quickly on her child. James runs out the door, the older boy following close behind. Jasmine hesitates, but runs out after them.

Jasmine's POV

I catch up with the boys, the skirt of my already dirty baby blue dress dragging behind me. The older boy pulls James behind him. "I won't hurt you. I'm like you. My name is Jasmine. What is your name?"

"Victor Creed."

"J-James Howlett." I nod. I hear men yelling behind us faintly, so I pull the boys away, toward a tall tree.

"It's nice to meet you, even under these circumstances. When I tell you to run, I want you to run as far and as fast as you possibly can West. I'll stall them. I hope I'll find you again when you're older."

"Is this l-like hide-and-go-seek?" I nod, smiling.

"Yes, James. Just the like." He grins shyly. I turn and head toward the voices, and tell them, "They went East. Itried to stop them, but…" He nods and tells me to go ahead to the mansion. I leave. Away from the mansion, and the men. Away from the boys. South. Toward unknown territory. Little did I know, it would be more than a century before I saw the boys again.


	2. Found You

June 15, 1975

I've been working for Stryker for a while now, and have met the team. There's Zero, the oriental-looking guy, he's great at aiming any type of projectile-launching thing. Then there's Wade, a swordsman who never shuts up. There's Bradley, he's a technopath, and I call him Bratley. Over there, the blonde is Fred. He's got superstrength and a super ego. He's a total perv, too. The guys call me Jazz, and I'm fine with it, but Stryker hates it. I think he's jealous. I'm just kidding. I don't know why he hates it, but he does.

Anyway, speaking of Stryker, he's off getting two more guys for the team. He usually takes Zero and I, but chose to go alone this time. I wonder why..

I look up from my book and see Johnny, a teleporter and a friend. "Hey, Jazz. What are ya readin'?" I hold up the cover and show him. "You're reading Alice in Wonderland again?"

I grin sheepishly, white teeth sparkling. "It's good." I pause. "Just wait a few years, they'll come out with a better movie version." He rolls his eyes and tells me not to hold my breath.

The guys, by the way, think I'm Stryker's human assistant, no mutant genes, but in all truth, I'm what he calls a 'supermutant'. It's because I have more than one ability.

I hear footsteps, and smell three familiar scents. Two I haven't smelled in a long time, the other is Stryker's. The other two have changed since I smelled them last...The door opens and in walks the Major, and- Victor and James?


End file.
